The Glass House Room Mates Get Closer
by anon1515
Summary: This is a story about one crazy night when the 4 roommates of the glass house let their inhibitions go and all get closer as the result.  This is my first fan fic so please be kind.  Rated M for future Lemons.  Please note: I don't own these characters or
1. Chapter 1

**The Glass House Room Mates get Closer**

This is a story about one crazy night when the 4 roommates of the glass house let their inhibitions go and all get closer as the result.

This is my first fan fic so please be kind.

Rated M for future Lemons.

Please note: I don't own these characters or story idea's. All credit should be given to Rachel Caine.

Happens between Bite Club and Last Breath.

Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday night at the Glass House or as normal as a Friday night can be in Morganville, Shane and Michael are in the living rooming playing Zombie slayers on the X-box, whilst Eve and Claire and in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

Whilst getting dinner ready, and making sure that the boys weren't listening which could never really be guaranteed with Michael's vampire hearing, Clair turns to Eve and asks "What it like to you know with Michael?"

Eve stopped mid chop with the Knife paused in midair, jaw dropped and a bewildered look on her face. Claire realized how her question sounded and blushed, she quickly clarified what was she meant by the question. "Not that I want to sleep with Michael, I love Shane, but well, you know that he is my first, I mean he is even the first guy that I really, kissed and I know that you, Michael and Shane had all done this before, so I guess I am just kinda worried that maybe Shane will get bored with me cause I don't know as much as the other girls that he's slept with and, I don't know was thinking that maybe if you told me about the things that you and Michael did then maybe I wouldn't seem so clueless."

Eve, put the knife down and walked over to Claire and wrapped her up in a big hug, "Oh, Sweetie, Shane is so not going to get bored with you. He loves you and for Shane Collins that his huge. Trust me I know. I see the way that Shane looks at you and he is going to be with you forever. "

I know that he loves me, God I love him to, I think about him all the time and when were together it's like there is nothing but the two of us in the world. But after what happened with Gloriana, I get worried that maybe I am not enough. I know that he has had a lot of girls he told me that he dated a lot looking for the one and found it with me, but I get jealous of all the girls before, I mean look how I reacted with Kim. I just don't want to lose him ever, but I have to do something to make him realize that everything is alright. That i forgive him and love him and want him. To get things back to the way they were. Do you realize that We have hardly had sex since the bite club, and I miss him. I just wanted to find a way to make him miss me just as much and to make things go back to how they were." Claire collapses at the table and puts her hands in her head until now she didn't realize that she had been crying.

Eve moved a chair around to sit next to her and put her head around it. "I think that I have a plan CB we just need to get Michael on board and if it works out the way I think it will, Shane will never be able to keep his hands off you again. I also think that It could be a little fun for Michael and Me to and who knows it might be something that we can do, a regular thing whenever one of us is feeling that our relationship needs work.".

Eve then explained her idea to Claire. Hoping that Michael was listening in and would give her an indication that he want to go along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Michael POV**

Michael couldn't believe his ears vampire hearing had its perks at first he was excited that sweet innocent Claire had wanted to know what he was like in bed, and then he wanted to beat his best friends brains in for making Claire feel so insecure.

Michael knew that Shane loved Claire and he was making a huge effort to make up for the Ass that he had been for the last week with all the shit with Gloriana, but listening to Claire and Eve talk in the kitchen, Shane needed to lift his game.

Michael was at first surprised and then excited and slightly turned on when he heard Eve's plan. He and Eve had talked about this as being a fantasy that they both had. He loved Eve, he really did, but he had always been a little bit fascinated by Claire, and sometimes he wondered what it would have been like if he had moved on Claire before Shane.

Michael knew that Shane and Eve had been together, they had been each other's firsts, he knew that neither of them had told Claire because they didn't want to upset her, but he also know that Eve, still lusted after Shane on some level. And maybe even Claire a little bit.

He doubted that he would have loved Claire the way that Shane does, He'd never seen Shane like this over a girl before and knew that Claire Danver's coming into his best friends life was definitely the salvation that he needed. The problem was that maybe Shane was blind to that fact and unknowingly pushing Claire away, because what he was feeling was to intense. He did however, need to talk to the girls before they put this plan in motion. He was into it and he could tell by Eve's voice that she was into it but he wasn't sure that this was the right plan for Shane. I know that his is every guys fantasy but with the way that Shane felt about vampires he wasn't sure that he would be down with this.

Michael put the game on pause and asked Shane if he wanted a drink. He got up from the lounge and headed to the kitchen. When he walked in the girls were laughing and coming up with new dares and ways to make tonight exciting,

They stopped talking when Michael entered the room and Claire turned red with embarrassment realized that Michael had obviously heard everything that they had been planning.

Michael looked at both girls and said in a low voice so that Shane wouldn't hear it "I am totally up for what you girls have planned tonight, trust me when I say that I have thought about this a lot since the 4 of us started living together, but are you sure that Shane's going to be up for it? Claire you know how possessive he is over you and well I don't know if he is going to be too happy with this."

Clair sighed "Maybe your right, I don't know, but maybe if we start the game and he isn't into it, he will realize just how much I want and need him, that he will go back to the way things were before Gloriana. I think that he feels guilty for letting her get to him like that and I believe him when he says that nothing happened. But since then nothing has really happened with us either and I really need that to change. I am going in sane with all the waiting, I need to make something happen tonight, I have tried everything else so maybe this will work."

"Okay. If you want to play it we'll play it after dinner."

At that moment Shane walked in and leaned against the door, so ladies how long until dinner's ready? I am starved."

Just finishing up know," eve tells Shane. "Claire, why don't you run up now and have a quick shower like you wanted while I finish up her." Eve looks at Claire with a cheeky smile and sends her away with a slap on the ass.

Grabbing the plates and stuff, Shane announces that he is going to set the table leaving Eve and Me alone in the bathroom.

"I hope you know what you are doing Eve" I say. "Claire doesn't know about your and Shane's history and it could all come out tonight."

Eve looks cheekily at me and raises an eyebrow "Jealous that Shane might really get into this"

"Always" I tell her. "I love you Eve and I don't ever want to lose you."

Eve smiles at me as she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply, sliding her tongue across my lips until I relent and finally open my mouth, to accept her, sucking on her tongue, playfully nipping her lip, ear, and neck as her hands wander my neck to my shoulder and then down my chest lightly flicking my nipples through my shirt, sliding her hand down my stomach until she is rubbing my cock through my jeans.

I let out a deep growl and whisper into her ear, if keep this up you little exhibitionist game is going to start here in the kitchen." Reluctantly Eve move away from me to the stove to finish off dinner while I go out to see if Shane needs any help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Claire's POV**

I walk out of the kitchen making sure to rub against Shane in a suggestive way hoping that he may get the hint and will join me in the shower. Instead of following me he avoids my touch and walks in to grab the plates to set table. With a sigh I head out of the kitchen.

I stomped up the stairs thinking about what clothes I could put on after the shower to make Shane want me. In my bed room, I pull out the short black skirt that doesn't really cover anything, that Eve bought me with a tight tank top that is kind of see through but not to offensive.

I then go to the back of my closet and pull out the box that Eve gave me after the whole fight club thing, It was supposed to be a "Yea! you're staying, everything with Shane will be fine, just wear this" present. Tonight is the perfect opportunity , if this doesn't work I don't know what else to do.

I know that I should be patient with Shane, but it was getting frustrating, Other than just after all the fight club stuff went down, we haven't had sex, we have barely even spent the night together, without sex. He barely touched me anymore, a quick kiss here and a quick hug there. Every time I try to talk to him, he makes up excuses to leave.

So while I know Eve's plan is probably the craziest thing in the world to do, I am all out of options, so I jump in and have a quick shower, get dressed, finger comb my hair and put on a little bit of make-up and run down stairs just as Eve as Eve calls out that dinners ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Shane's POV**

Okay so something's going on. I don't know what it is but Claire, Eve and Michael are all acting really weird.

It's like they have schemed something and I haven't the faintest idea what it is. I mean first Claire and Eve are whispering in the kitchen, I know that they do this when they are talking about Me or Michael. But whatever they were talking about I could tell that Michael was enjoying it cause I kicked his ass easier tonight then I have since everything went down. Then he gets up to get us drinks and doesn't come back out.

When I walked into the kitchen, they stopped talking about whatever it was that they were talking about and Eve tells Claire to go and jump in the shower while she finishes cooking dinner even though it's Claire's night to cook and Eve will do any chore but dinner.

I know that Claire wanted me to join her, but I couldn't. I have been an ass to her these last couple of weeks and I just can't stop it. I know that she forgives me and that she wants things to go back to the way that they were but every time I look into her eyes and see how much she loves me, makes me feel guilty for hurting her the way I did. I just don't deserve her, even when everything I am is screaming at me to run up those stair and take her in the shower over and over again. It's killing me not touching her, but I can't, I can't risk hurting her again.

I definitely know something is up when Eve calls up to Claire that dinner's ready and Claire come's down the stairs dressed to seduce. I mean the close that she is wearing makes me want to take her up against the wall in the dining room, not caring if Michael and Eve are there watching, I mean looking at her I am sure I look like one those cartoon characters where their eye pop out of their head on storks and they jaw hits the ground. I am not paying attention to anyone else as I vaguely hear Eve say something to Claire. I can't form a coherent sentence if my life depended on it and I can feel my Cock swelling in my pants so I just sit down at the table like an idiot.

I hear Claire sigh as she takes her seat and when I look at her I can see tears in her eyes. I am an ASS. I have done hurt her again. She deserves so much better than me, and I sure as hell don't deserve her. The way I feel about her is like nothing I have ever felt before and I guess that kinda scares me as well. I guess I am just a wuss. Not wanting to leave my self-open for this angel to finally realize that she is wasting her time with me and walks away. But if I keep going like this I guess I am going to drive her away. I am seriously fucked up and don't know what to do about it. So instead I sit there in silence eating my dinner while Michael and Eve make an effort to keep the meal from being totally uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Eve's POV**

I seriously can't believe the how much of an ASS Shane is being right now. Can't he see how much he is hurting Claire-Bear. If he was treating me like this I would have kicked is ass to the curb, but CB loves him. Not just in a high school girl crush sort of thing, in an epic love that people will one day write stories about, were every girl will be Jealous of CB and want to be her and every girl will want to be with Shane. It will the story where Girls say to the boyfriends why can't you be more like Shane Collins.

Every time I look at CB at the table my heartbreaks and I just hope that my plan woks and doesn't back fire. I know that Shane is the extreme jealous type, especially with vampires, I just hope that he decides that he want CB more then he wants to kill Michael after tonight.

I know that I am taking a big risk with this game as well. Shane was the first guy that I ever slept with. It wasn't romantic or earth shattering, the way that CB describes sex with Shane, it was awkward and clumsy and it hurt. I thought that if my first time was with a friend that I liked like a brother and trusted then my heart wouldn't be broken and that it would be easier since we were so comfortable with each other. Well we were until clothes started coming off and things started to heat up. But there wasn't a spark between us, no chemistry. It only happened once and then I just went back to being one of the boys.

Shane wanted to tell CB this, but I couldn't I saw the way she was with Kim, how jealous she got and didn't want to hurt her. So when we talked about it, I told her that it didn't' mean anything, and moved on from there.

If she uses tonight to ask that question, I know that it will come out and I don't know how she will react. She is my best friend. More than that she is my sister and I can't lose her. But I can't let her lose Shane as well.

When Claire came downstairs for dinner, she looked hot. I mean she was definitely Sex on Legs and I stopped when I walked out of the kitchen and saw her. Michael bumped up behind me and when he looked at her I could feel him getting hard all over again.

I told her how great she looked and when I glanced at Shane I could tell that she was having an effect on him as well, but like the dick that he is lately, he didn't comment, he just sat down at the table. Poor CB, I thought that she was going to burst into tears and run back upstairs, but she didn't she took her seat at the table as if Shane ignoring her didn't bother her and at her dinner in silence.

Michael and I tried to make small talk to break the tension that was around the table. I could sense that it was taking all of Michaels self-control not to start slapping Shane around to knock some sense into him. I swore to myself that if tonight didn't work, then it was open season on Shane until he realize what a dick he was being.

Once dinner was finished Claire and I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink, I then walked Claire back into the living room where I announced

"We are going to do something fun tonight guys, This is mandatory for all residents of the glass house and all will participate. It is time for a real game of Truth or Dare. No of the crap that we have played before this time we are going to take it up a level. But there are rules to this game."

I explained the rules to the housemates as there were a few, and then looking at both Shane and Claire, said "the Last rule is the most important rule All Dares must be carried out in the living room where possible is full sight of all other housemates.".

I forgot to mention the last rule to the Claire when we had decided to play the game, and I wasn't sure how she would take it, it was a rule that I decided to throw in to make Michael happy.

To my surprise Claire was not phased by this last minute addition, in fact it seemed to make her more eager to play, "Let's do this, I'll go first, I Choose Dare!" Claire Said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Claire's POV**

I was a little nervous but I didn't want to show the other's that this was the case so I sucked it up and volunteered to go first. I probably should have picked truth but I figured the sooner that I get this game over with the sooner I can get Shane to take me upstairs to be and do all things that I have been missing with him. To feel his lips and his hands all over my body.

I sit there nervously waiting for someone to give me the dare something that will start the games off. After what seems like hours but in reality was only seconds Eve clear's her throat and says "Ok let's start this off easily. Claire I dare you to Kiss both of the boys for 30sec's each. I'll time."

I think okay, this doesn't sound too bad I can do this but I am not sure how Shane is going to take me kissing Michael. So I decide that the best way to do this is to kiss Michael first and then Shane, Hopefully that will distract Shane from my kiss with Michael.

So I get up from where I am sitting in the arm of the couch and head over to where Michaels sitting. I bed over putting my arms on either side of Michael, ensuring that Shane gets a good view of my behind as my skirt rides up from my action and lean in for a kiss.

At first I think that Michael is just going to give me a closed lipped kiss, just pressing our lips together for the 30 seconds, but after a couple of seconds, I can feel Michaels lounge poking my lips begging for entry, so I open up my mouth to allow him access when I hear Eve call time.

I straighten up and with a cheeky grin I turn and move to Shane.

Once I get within arm's reach of Shane , he grabs me and doesn't wait until Eve's ready to time. He kisses me with a fury as if he is trying to mark me. Making sure that Michael knows that I belong to him.

Hi is kissing me like he used to the way that I have waiting for him to for the last two weeks and he doesn't stop when Eve calls time. Just when I think that he is going to gather me and take me upstairs he pulls away and suddenly I feel naked and alone. The same feeling that I have had for the last 2 weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Shane's POV**

After seeing Claire kiss Michael, and Michael enjoy the kiss a little too much, a feeling of possession came over me. I needed to stake my claim. I need to show everyone that Claire was mine and no one else's. I am getting the idea that this was the plan. That this was the reason that we were gathered her playing this game. As a reminder that I was on the verge of losing her and that I had better get over myself if I wanted to keep her.

I know that Eve and Michael were watching as I pulled into my lap and kissed her, as my hands roamed over the familiar plains of her body as we both let out moans that start deep down in the base of our throats, but I couldn't stop. I wanted her, all the tension of the last couple of weeks finally coming to a boiling point, a point of no return.

I vaguely remember hearing Eve call time, but I didn't care, as long as Claire was in my arm nothing else mattered.

Lost in the kiss and groping Eve pulled hard on my shoulder pulling us apart. I wanted to hit her right then but I would never his a girl. Had it been Michael, that might have been a different story. I tucked Claire protectively against my chest, tracing shapes along her soft legs while we waited for the next round to kick off. I figured that it would be Eve or Michael and they would choose dare. I was going to jump and make one of them give the other a lap dance or something so that I could spend more time keeping Claire away from Michael, and spend more time making out with Claire, however, it won't be long before I am going to whisk Claire away to the secret room and do things to her that she can only imagine.

But Eve says "Okay Shane, your turn, Truth or Dare?"

Not sure that I wanted any one to make me do anything with Eve in front of Claire, I decided to play it safe and chose Truth. I am confident that there is nothing that Claire doesn't know about me. She knows all about my family, my dark days with the fighting and the Drug use. My time at being a player. She knows all of this and still schemes with Eve to make this big game to get my attention back. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend and I know that I am the last person on this planet that deserves to be with Claire, but seeing the effort that she has gone to, to bring me back to her, I can't help but want to be a better person. Anything that I have done in the past means nothing if I can be with Claire I will make for everything that I have ever done to her and anybody else I might have hurt maybe with one or two exceptions.

So I tell Eve "Truth"

Michael Claps his hands and leans forward, like he knows something that is going to is going to make me uncomfortable. "So Shane who did you lose your virginity to?"

This is something that I don't think Michael even knows. I know that both Claire and him have asked me a couple of times but I've managed to avoid answering. Tell Claire that it meant nothing which is true. I didn't love the person I slept with, it was more like something we did to get the awkwardness of our first time over with. It was only the once and never again. I mean I haven't even kissed her again. But I know that the truth of who it was is going to kill Claire. I just hope that she realizes that it was a long time before I knew her. Before everything went wrong with my family.

I look over at Eve and the looks that she is throwing Michael are like daggers. I guess she didn't tell him either and that Michael has guessed that we were each other's first and wants to see how we handle the situation.

I decide that I am not going to make a big deal over this, if I play it off like the nothing it was then maybe Claire won't care.

"Eve. Eve was the first person I ever slept with. Everyone as School was starting to have sex and the true stories were being told behind closed doors of the fumbling and awkwardness of the whole situation. So one night we were chilling at my house and decided that since we were friends if we had a our first time together, then it wouldn't be awkward when we were with the person that we really wanted to have sex with. It was only the once, it was terrible and we vowed never to speak of it again."

Claire pulled away from me and looked at me and then at Eve with a look of hurt that ripped through every fiber of me. I never wanted to see that look on Claire's face especially knowing that I caused it even if the incident happened 4 years before I met her. Right now in this instance I wanted to take that deed back, I wished that I had never had another girl before I had Claire.

"You lied to me. Both of you lied to me. I have asked each of you who was your first and both of you said that it didn't matter, that I didn't know them, but in reality it did. What else did you lie to me about?"

"Claire, it wasn't like that" Eve cried "When you asked me you were getting ready to sleep with Shane and I didn't want to come between you to. I did mean it when I said that it didn't mean anything, it didn't we were stupid, and I could take it back I would."

Claire got up off Shane's lap and moved to the far end of the couch, "You don't get, I don't care that you two had sex, I can that you both lied to me. I knew that you guys all of you had a history together before I came here. I knew that you were all friends in high school. You could have told me the truth, or is this another instance when lets lie to Claire cause poor little Claire won't be able to handle the truth?"

She looked at Shane and said "You tell me you love me, that without me you are nothing, but how can I trust you when you lie to me?"

Then Claire turned to Michael, I seriously thought that if she had a stake it would have been in Michaels heart right now she was so mad "Is this your idea of fun. Let's make Claire feel insecure and inadequate."

"Claire" Michael stutters "I d didn't know . Shane had never told me who he lost his virginity to. I thought that you would have already known and so it wasn't a big deal. I didn't do it to hurt you. You've got to believe me."

"You may not have known who it was but I am guessing that you suspected. I can't believe that you would do that to me, but mostly to Eve. You claim to love her, but you put her in this position." With that Claire got up and ran into the kitchen and Eve ran after her.

All I could do is shake my head and look at Michael. "are you happy now?"

"I am so sorry, I figured that Claire knew. I didn't mean to start anything. I really am sorry. "

"it's not me that you need to apologize to it the Girls. But next time you pull this kind of shit, I am going kick your ass."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Claire's POV**

All this time they were keeping this from me. It's not like that had made out at a party, they had slept together. They made a conscious decision to sleep together it's not like it was some random hook-up.

Did they get together after I moved in and started seeing Shane and decide to keep it from me? It's not like I would have cared much but it would have been easier to get over, then knowing that they have been lying to me all this time.

If they lied about that what else are they lying about.

As I was leaning over the sink having these thoughts, someone came into the kitchen behind me; they walked over to me and put their arms around me. EVE.

I couldn't handle this right now. I didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me or trying to make me feel better. I wanted to process all that I have learnt and work out my feelings. I love these guys but things aren't going to work out it I can't trust them.

I can kinda understand why Shane didn't tell me. It would have been to protect me, but after everything I know about him, surely he couldn't think that this one thing would end our relationship.

And I guess the first time I asked Eve was just before my birthday when I was getting reading to have sex with Shane. But either of them could have told me at some other point.

I think though the person that I am maddest at is Michael. He knew that I didn't know, we had talked about, I asked him if he knew who Shane's first was. To bring it up like that that, I can't believe he could do something like that.

I pulled away from Eve's hug, and looked at her, she was really upset, maybe more upset then I was.

"I am so sorry Claire Bear, I should have told you, it's just that you are the best thing that has ever happened to Shane. I see the person that he is with you and it someone that I have never seen before. He is a man that he can be proud of. And I see how much you love him. I didn't want to be the reason that you two broke up or had a fight.

I also didn't want to lose you. I have never had a friend like you. You a selfless and give everything to help everyone, hell you even help Monica and she tried to kill you. I thought that after you and Shane slept together that I would tell you, but there is never a good moment around here. I wanted to tell you CB, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you."

Listening to Eve, I realised that maybe I over reacted. I guess it was just the shock of hearing it like that that really upset me. Not the fact that they hid it from me or the fact that they slept together. I really didn't blame either of them or was a mad at them for it. But I was mad as hell at Michael, for doing this. What game was he playing.

"It's okay, I understand, I don't think that I am that upset, I think that I was more shocked, but I guess from the way that Shane just blurted it out that it really is nothing. Now that I have had time to think about it I am not that mad at you or Shane, you just have to promise that you will not lie to me no matter how much you think it might hurt me. I am a lot stronger then you guys give me credit for. As for Michael, that's another issue. I don't know what his problem is. I don't get why he would try to hurt any of us like that. He had to know that it was going to cause problems otherwise he wouldn't have asked it the way that he did, he almost jumped out of his chair and did a happy dance when Shane picked truth."

"I know CB, hell you're the strongest person in this house, without you, I don't know if we all would have stayed together.

Don't worry about Michael. I will deal with him. I can't believe he would do that. I do agree that he did take to much pleasure in asking Shane the question, but he had to of known that it would hurt me as well. I never told him that me and Shane had been together. But I always suspected that he he knew. I just can't believe that he would do that to us."

"It's like he is trying to break us up. I don't know ever since the problems with the fight club, it's like he is trying to keep Shane and Me apart."

"He is just trying to look out for you. You know that he loves you and wants what is best for you, he has taken on the Big Brother role since the moment you moved in. He didn't like the way that Shane was treating you while he was on the Vampire Blood. I guess that he still hasn't forgiven him."

"Shouldn't it be my choice? I know that Shane was a prick, but it's not like Michael hasn't made some dick moves and you've forgiven him, hell we all have. So why won't he forgive Shane?"

"Let me talk to him and find out what is going on. I think that you and Shane have some things to discuss and work out. I mean if there's no hope for you and Shane then there is definitely no hope for the rest of us."

"I guess we should head back out there then. I'll just grab Shane and take him up to the secret room. That way we can sort things out. But I am not ready to talk to Michael yet. "

So I give Eve a hug to make sure that she knows its okay between us. "Eve, lets never play this game again, It never turns out so great for us."

Eve laughs and agrees with me.

I take a deep breath and head out to the sitting room, where the boys are having a heated argument.

I don't say anything to either of them. I just walk up to Shane and grab his hand and pull him out of the room. I don't even look at Michael, I am still really mad with him and right now all I want to do is make things right with Shane. He is the most important person to me and the only thing that matters right now. The whole purpose of tonight was to sort everything out with him, so I one good thing comes out of tonight let it be that.

As we are walking up the stairs I hear Michael call out to me, Shane hesitates on the stairs, but I ignore him and keep walking pulling Shane along with me.


End file.
